Profesor Wilczur/14
Rozdział XIV Łucja nie dowiedziała się o śmierci Antoniego Suszkiewicza ani tego dnia, ani następnego. Podczas opatrunku w pokoju ambulatoryjnym dostała ponownego zawrotu głowy, lecz już znacznie silniejszego. Ledwo zdążyła pokryć pacjentowi ranę gazą i wydać Donce polecenie obandażowania. Półprzytomna, opierając się o ściany, doszła do swego pokoju. Przerażona Donka pobiegła po Jemioła, który zmierzywszy nieprzytomnej temperaturę sam się przestraszył. Rtęć w rurce przekraczała czterdzieści stopni. Zabrał się do ratowania, jak umiał. Przede wszystkim napoił Łucję odwarem z tych ziół, które profesor dawał chorym na obniżenie temperatury, potem kazał Donce rozebrać Łucję i ułożyć ją w łóżku. Dalej jego wiadomości lekarskie nie sięgały, wobec czego usiadł przy łóżku i komentował się odpędzaniem much. Na szczęście wczesnym popołudniem przyjechał doktor Pawlicki. Jemioł wyszedł na jego spotkanie: - Spadło tu na nas, czcigodny eskulapie, siedem plag egipskich. Mego starego przyjaciela pogryzł pies, w apteczce wyczerpał się spirytus, no i panna Łucja leży w gorączce nieprzytomna. Zaaplikowałem jej dekokt z jakichś ziół na obniżenie temperatury, ale wciąż ma czterdzieści. Niechże pan zobaczy, co z nią jest. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, pomimo wysokiej temperatury. Doktor Pawlicki zbadał chorą i doszedł do przekonania, że gorączka powstała na tle zaziębienia i wyczerpania nerwowego. - Panna Kańska ma zdrowe serce - wyjaśnił Jemiołowi - wobec czego nie przewiduję żadnych poważniejszych komplikacji. Po paru dniach wróci do zdrowia. Zresztą będę tu co dziennie zaglądał. Istotnie dotrzymał przyrzeczenia. Co dzień, po swoich normalnych przyjęciach w Rado - liszkach przyjeżdżał do lecznicy, gdzie nie tylko interesował się stanem zdrowia Łucji, lecz zajmował się również tutejszymi pacjentami. Po pięciu dniach Łucja odzyskała przytomność. Chciała wstać, lecz była tak osłabiona, że nie mogła się nawet ubrać. Udało się jej to dopiero nazajutrz. Była to niedziela i przyjechał ją odwiedzić pan Jurkowski. Wiedział już od Pawlickiego o chorobie Łucji i przyjechał z ogromnym naręczem kwiatów. - O, pewno pan miał dużo kłopotów z tymi kwiatami - dziękowała Łucja. - To bardzo miłe z pańskiej strony. - Co tam miłe. Przecież, do licha, choroba pani to po części moja wina. A jeżeli nie moja, to moich dziadów i pradziadów, że się w Kowalewie osadzili. Bo pani pewno nie wie, że to paskudne błociszcze należy do Kowalewa. Głowiłem się już nieraz nad tym, jak te bagna osuszyć. Sprowadzałem nawet różnych inżynierków. Chodzili, kręcili głowami, mierzyli, a z tego wszystkiego figa z makiem. Zaśmiał się głośno, klepnął się z rozmachem po kolanach i dodał: - Po pięćset złotych wzięli i pojechali do diabła. A błoto jak było, tak i jest. Mówił bardzo głośno, śmiał się szeroko. Cały dom napełnił się dudnieniem jego barytonu. Gdy poruszał się po pokoju, zdawało się, że poprzewraca wszystkie sprzęty. Pełno od niego było i głośno w lecznicy. Ponieważ przyjechał wprost z sumy w Radoliszkach i była właśnie pora obiadowa, Jemioł zakrzątnął się, by przy jedzeniu nie zabrakło wódki. I nie zabrakło jej rzeczywiście. Pan Jurkowski okazał się dobrym kompanem. Obiad już był dawno zjedzony, a obaj przepijali do siebie nieustannie. Łucja, czując się zmęczona, pożegnała ich, by położyć się do łóżka. Gdy tylko wyszła, pan Jurkowski pochylił się ku Jemiołowi i powiedział szeptem, który doskonale słychać było w promieniu dwudziestu metrów dookoła domu: - Ależ panie! Co to za nadzwyczajna kobieta! Na kamieniu takie powinny się rodzić. Jemioł poważnie skinął głową. - Nie mam nic przeciw tego rodzaju porodom, zacny agrariuszu. Chociaż mniemam, że one wolałyby rodzić się na czymś pulchniejszym. Pan Jurkowski zmarszczył brwi z zainteresowaniem: - Na pulchniejszym? - Si, signore. No, nasze kawalerskie. Wypili i pan Jurkowski zapytał rzeczowo: - Pan jest kawalerem? - Tak. Ale nie maltańskim. - A wie pan co, że mnie już obrzydło kawalerstwo. Człowiek dojeżdża do czterdziestki, czas już. Najwyższy czas. - I dlaczego pan się dotychczas nie ożenił? - Właśnie czas. Czasu nie miałem. Śmiech powiedzieć, ale szczera prawda. Bo to tak, panie kochany: najpierw wojna. Człowiekowi wówczas takie rzeczy nie w głowie. A potem wracam do mego Kowalewa, a tu jak wymiótł. Wszystko spalone do fundamentów. Fundamenty chłopi rozkradli. Jak się to mówi, nie było o co rąk zaczepić. Więc jakże żenić się? Trudno wziąć żonę, posadzić ją, panie kochany, pod gruszą i powiedzieć: siadaj no, umiłowana, tutaj i poczekaj, aż ja chałupę zbuduję i kawałek chleba dla ciebie z ziemi wyorzę. Gdy zaś już zabrałem się do odbudowy gospodarstwa, no to od świtu do nocy człowiek na nogach. Dopiero wszystko jako tako uładziłem, a tu kryzys. Myślę sobie: jakie licho? Ludzie przecież jeść nie przestaną. Ziemia swoje dać musi. Ale przez kilka lat nie dawała. Metr żyta czy funt kłaków - jedna cena. Sam pan wiesz. Jemioł przytaknął. - Wiem, wiem. Bo wprawdzie żyta nie siałem, ale za to miałem plantację kłaków. - Jak to? - zdziwił się pan Jurkowski. - Całkiem zwyczajnie. Kłaków na czaszce. Jak pan widzi, Cyncynacie, plantacja funkcjonuje nieszczególnie. Zbyt słaba krescencja. - Cha, cha, cha! - zmiarkował pan Jurkowski. - Że niby pan łysieje? Cha, cha, cha! Ale komik z pana zawołany! Więc co to ja mówiłem? Aha. Do żeniaczki nie przychodziło. Bo i prawdę panu powiedzieć, tutejsza okolica nieurodzajna na panny. A co były, to już powychodziły za mąż. Człowiek przyjdzie do tego sąsiada, do innego - każdy żonaty. U każdego po domu kobieta chodzi, dzieciaki... - Na kamieniu urodzone - odpowiedział Jemioł. - Na kamieniu urodzone - powtórzył z rozpędu pan Jurkowski i połapawszy się w niewinnym podstępie towarzysza znowu wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ale z pana to wyszczekany warszawiak. Niech pana nie znam, kochany panie!... A pan nigdy nie był żonaty? - Nigdy - potrząsnął głową Jemioł. - I nigdy pana nie ciągnęło do żeniaczki? - Owszem. Raz ciągnęło mnie dwóch facetów, żebym się ożenił z ich siostrą. Pan Jurkowski porozumiewawczo przymrużył lewe oko. - Tak się pan zagalopował? - Jeżeli to można nazwać galopem, carissime. Tak sobie gawędzili niemal do zmroku, kiedy gość zaczął się zbierać do odjazdu. Ponieważ niezdecydowanie chrząknął, zwlekał i rozglądał się, Jemioł podpowiedział: - A może chciał się pan pożegnać z panną Łucją? - O, właśnie, właśnie. Jeżeli dość dobrze się czuje i jeszcze nie śpi. Łucja nie spała, lecz pożegnała się z panem Jurkowskim przez drzwi, a po jego odjeździe powiedziała Jemioł owi: - Jaki to miły człowiek. Tyle w nim bezpośredniości i tej ujmującej prostoty, którą daje szczere i dobre serce. - Prawda - podstępnie przyznał Jemioł. - A przy tym uroda. Bary Herkulesa, bicepsy Tytana, kark żubra, fantazja Kmicica! Hej, hej! Biedny mój przyjacielu, biedny mój przyjacielu! Łucja zdziwiła się. - O kim pan mówi? - O moim przyjacielu. O Wilczurze. Nieszczęsny leczy się tam w mieście i ani się domyśla, że Penelopa tu zapomniała o pruciu swojej tkaniny po nocach, że przeciwnie, nocami marzy, ale nie o nim, nieszczęsnym Odyseuszu!... Łucja z lekka zaczerwieniła się i zaśmiała. - Co też pan za głupstwa opowiada. - O biada ci, biada, Orestesie - jękliwym głosem zawodził Jemioł. - Zaprawdę powiadam ci, bezpieczniejszy byłeś wówczas, gdy cała kupa zalotników dybała na serce twej Penelopy, niż teraz, gdy jest tylko jeden! Jeden, ale jaki! Postura Zawiszy Czarnego, wąsik, psiakrew, Leszka Białego, no i w ogóle. Jedzie teraz sobie do swego Kowalewa, rumaki batogiem podcina, pogwizdując z zadowolenia, a w trop za nim biegną myśli i westchnienia pewnej .uroczej Dulcinei z Toboso. Pędź, rycerzu, z wichrami w zawody! Są to zawody, w których zawód cię nie spotka. Rozbawiona Łucja śmiała się bez przymusu. - Słaby z pana prorok. - Słaby?... Chce pani powiedzieć nemo profeta w swojej lecznicy. Oby moje przepowiednie były błędne! - Zapewniam pana, że nie mogą się sprawdzić - powiedziała z naciskiem. - A mnie się zdawało, że ten agricola podbił pani serce od pierwszego wejrzenia. - Rzeczywiście podbił moje serce, lecz nie w tym znaczeniu, jak pan myśli. - A wie pani, że on najwyraźniej w świecie sunie do pani w koperczaki? To są konkury według wszelkich reguł wiejskich tradycji. Łucja machnęła ręką. - Jestem mocniej przekonana, że i tu się pan myli. - Ręczę za to całym swoim majątkiem - upierał się Jemioł. - I kto wie, czy nie dopnie swego? Kto wie? Cierpliwością i pracą... Zobaczy pani, że będzie nas odwiedzał coraz częściej! Jemioł nie mylił się. Rzeczywiście nie było niemal dnia bez wizyty pana Jurkowskiego. Przyjeżdżał pod różnymi pozorami. Raz dlatego, że było mu po drodze do któregoś ze znajomych domów, raz z tej racji, że w miasteczku miał interesy, to znów, by przywieźć jakieś prowianty ofiarowane przez jego matkę lecznicy. Preteksty te nie były ani szczególnie przebiegłe, ani wyszukane. Uniemożliwiały jednak Łucji wszczęcie z nim otwartej rozmowy. Nawet wówczas, gdy zabrakło panu Jurkowskiemu konceptu sztucznych pozorów, mówił otwarcie: - Niewiele mam teraz w gospodarstwie do roboty, a człowiek przez cały rok napracuje się tyle, że zasłużył przecież na jakieś wytchnienie. Gdy pojadę do sąsiadów, rozmowa, jak państwo wiecie, nie jest zanadto urozmaicona. Gawędzi się o sprawach życia codziennego, a to o życie, a to o krowach, a to o służbie. Darujcie mi tedy, że was najeżdżam, ale miło mi spędzić tu godzinkę czasu. Godzinka wprawdzie przeciągała się zazwyczaj do kilku godzin, ale znów niepodobna było powiedzieć mu, że chociaż jego wizyty są i dla Łucji przyjemne, niemniej nie mogą doprowadzić do tego, czego się on spodziewa. Pan Jurkowski w swoich z nią rozmowach nigdy najmniejszym słowem nie zahaczał o te sprawy. Pomimo temperamentu i otwartości nie należał widać do ludzi agresywnych i wolał wprzódy wybadać grunt, niż narażać się na przykrą odmowę. Tak siały sprawy, gdy pewnego dnia przed wieczorem bez żadnej zapowiedzi powrócił profesor Wilczur. Siedzieli właśnie przy herbacie, gdy usłyszeli zajeżdżającą furmankę. Zanim Jemioł zdążył wyjść na ganek, do sieni wszedł Wilczur. Łucja i pan Jurkowski powitali go radosnymi okrzykami. Przy świetle lampy wyglądał zdrowo i normalnie. Może zeszczuplał nieco i przybladł, ale to przypisać należało zejściu wiejskiej opalenizny. Dopiero gdy usiadł przy stole. Łucja zauważyła: - lewa ręka profesora drżała, drgała nieustannie, a drganie to zwiększało się, ilekroć próbował utrzymać w niej widelec lub łyżeczkę. Łucji łzy napłynęły do oczu. By je ukryć, wstała i wyszła do swego pokoju. Tu nie potrzebowała hamować płaczu. Niewątpliwie zarówno Jemioł, jak i pan Jurkowski również zauważyli to drżenie ręki, lecz tylko ona rozumiała cały tragizm sytuacji: Wilczur jako chirurg już nie istniał. Te najprecyzyjniejsze ręce, którym setki i tysiące pacjentów powierzały swoje życie, stały się aparatem zepsutym, aparatem nie do użytku. Żadnej poważniejszej operacji Wilczur odtąd już nie będzie mógł samodzielnie przeprowadzić. Wprawdzie wiele z nich nie wymaga koniecznie użycia obu rąk i przy asyście innego lekarza mogą być zrobione, jednak utrata części władzy nad swoimi rękami musiała być dla Wilczura straszliwym ciosem. Łucja długo nie mogła się opanować. Była przecież lekarzem i rozumiała, że owo drżenie ręki nie może być objawem przemijającym. Podobne rzeczy w wyjątkowych wypadkach dają się usunąć przy pomocy naświetlań i elektryzacji, czyli zabiegów, których tutaj nie mogli stosować, nie posiadając potrzebnych aparatów. Lekarze na pewno nie puściliby Wilczura, gdyby rzecz uważali za uleczalną. On sam bez wątpienia zostałby tam na najdłuższej bodaj kuracji, byle nie utracić swoich możliwości chirurga. Stan zatem był beznadziejny. Należało się domyślać, że zęby wściekłego psa uszkodziły jeden z ważnych nerwów i że nic się już nie da naprawić. Gdy wróciła do towarzystwa, pan Jurkowski zaczął się żegnać. Wkrótce i Jemioł poszedł spać. Zostali sami. Wilczur uśmiechnął się do niej ze smutkiem. - Widzi pani?... I wyciągnął ku niej rozdygotaną rękę. W porywie czułości i współczucia chwyciła jego dłoń i zaczęła ją okrywać pocałunkami, Widocznie sam był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by się przed nimi bronić. - I niech pani sobie wyobrazi, panno Łucjo - mówił cichym głosem - niech pani sobie wyobrazi, że nie udało się stwierdzić uszkodzenia jakiegoś nerwu. Nie jest również nadwerężony żaden mięsień... Próbowaliśmy tam wszystkiego. Byli bardzo dobrzy specjaliści. Orzekli, a i ja skłaniam się do ich poglądu, że na to nie ma już rady. Zaobserwowałem, że to w dość znacznym stopniu uzależnia się od stanu psychicznego. Im bardziej jestem podniecony lub zniecierpliwiony, tym bardziej wzrasta natężenie drgań. A na przykład w nocy, podczas snu, ustaje zupełnie. Łucja w obu rękach zaciskała jego dłoń, jakby pragnąc serdecznym uściskiem stłumić jej drżenie. - To nic. To nic, proszę pana. Niech pan się nie smuci. Niech pan pamięta, że zawsze będę przy panu. Przecież i dotychczas nie wszystkie operacje pan sam przeprowadzał. W tak wielu wypadkach wystarczała tylko pańska diagnoza i pańskie instrukcje. Wilczur pogładził ją po włosach. - Wiem, wiem, droga panno Łucjo. Bywają przecież gorsze kalectwa niż to. Ostatecznie, któż bardziej ode mnie może być przyzwyczajony do kalectw... Będziemy sobie jakoś radzić. Nazajutrz z rana przyjechał doktor Pawlicki, którego doszła wiadomość o powrocie Wilczura. Był również bardzo wstrząśnięty stanem ręki profesora i, niby przypadkiem, powiedział: - Nie miałem wprawdzie szczęścia korzystania z wykładów i z kliniki pana profesora, ale teraz w swojej bezczelności chcę się posunąć aż tak daleko, by wykorzystać pańską obecność tutaj dla uzupełnienia swoich skąpych wiadomości z dziedziny chirurgii. Znając pańską dobroć sądzę, że nie odmówi mi pan wskazówek i możności praktykowania pod pańskim okiem. Wilczur spojrzał nań poważnie. - Nie, panie kolego. Nawet wdzięczny panu będę za to. Najczęściej poważniejsze zabiegi chirurgiczne przeprowadzamy tu rano. Niechże pan zagląda o tej porze do nas. - Postaram się nie ominąć żadnej okazji - skinął głową Pawlicki. Istotnie, niemal codziennie zaczął przyjeżdżać do lecznicy i pod kierunkiem Wilczura lub przy jego współudziale przeprowadzał operacje. A ponieważ rzeczywiście nie miał w okolicy zbyt wielkiej praktyki, mógł sobie pozwolić na bezpłatną pracę. Zwłaszcza że będąc dzięki małżeństwu dobrze sytuowany materialnie, nie potrzebował uganiać się za dochodami. Oprócz niego częstym gościem lecznicy po dawnemu był pan Jurkowski. Wilczur nie mógł nie zauważyć, kto jest głównym celem jego przyjazdów. I chociaż widział również, że Łucja odnosi się do młodego ziemianina li tylko ze zwykłą sympatią, spytał ją kiedyś: - Jakże się pani podoba pan Jurkowski? Spojrzała nań zdumiona. - Czyżby to pytanie mogło mieć jakieś znaczenie? Wilczur z lekka się zmieszał. - No, nie, proszę pani. Zdawało mi się, że przyjeżdża tu głównie dla pani. Wzruszyła ramionami. - Być może. Jeżeli pan jest z tego niezadowolony, nic łatwiejszego, jak mu dać do zrozumienia, że bywa zbyt często. - Ależ cóż znowu! - oburzył się profesor. - To jest bardzo przyjemny człowiek. A poza tym, po cóż pani ma się nudzić? W pani wieku i tak to duże poświęcenie przebywanie na tym pustkowiu z dala od wszelkich rozrywek i zabaw. Przecież jakieś towarzystwo pani musi mieć. Spojrzała nań z serdecznym uśmiechem. - Pan wie najlepiej, że nie tęsknię za rozrywkami i że towarzystwo pana najzupełniej mi wystarcza. Nie mówiła tego zupełnie szczerze, choć może sama o tym nie wiedziała. W gruncie rzeczy bywały chwile, gdy się po trochu nudziła. Jeżeli wtedy nie przyjeżdżał pan Pawlicki ani Jurkowski, zabierała się do pisania listów i listy te były dłuższe niż zwykle. Miała zresztą i powody do obszerniejszych korespondencji. Kolski pisywał niemal codziennie, a ton jego listów stawał się coraz smutniejszy. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że popadł w rodzaj melancholii, i Łucja uważała za swój obowiązek pocieszać go i zachęcać do życia. Pomimo sympatii, jaką żywiła dla pana Jurkowskiego, na skutek rozmowy z Wilczurem postanowiła rozmówić się z młodym ziemianinem i wyraźnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że jego wizyty w lecznicy nie mogą mieć tych następstw, których się spodziewa. Przypadek jednak zrządził, że pewnego popołudnia Jurkowski przyjechał wraz ze swoją siostrą. Była to niemłoda już panna, o miłej powierzchowności i chorowitym wyglądzie. Przyjechała z zaprosinami. Z racji jej imienin w Kowalewie miał odbyć się bal i stara pani Jurkowska najusilniej zapraszała Wilczura i Łucję. Profesor, gdy usłyszał, zaśmiał się serdecznie. - Ależ drodzy państwo! Bal i ja! Ja od niepamiętnych czasów nie byłem na balu. A nie tańczyłem od czasów studenckich. Na cóż ja wam się przydam?! - Nie odmówi nam pan tego - odezwała się panna Jurkowska. - Przecież na balu będzie dużo osób starszych i nie tańczących. A mamusia tak bardzo prosiła... Tak by chciała poznać pana profesora. Tyle o panu słyszała. I od brata, i od ludzi. - Ależ ja i fraka nie mam - bronił się. Okazało się jednak, że i to nie jest przeszkodą, gdyż w okolicy rzadko kto używa aż tak paradnego stroju na sąsiedzkich zabawach. Wilczur spojrzał na Łucję, jakby, oczekując od niej pomocy w obronie. Niespodziewanie jednak Łucja przyłączyła się do atakujących: - Jeżeli istotnie balowe stroje nie są koniecznością, moglibyśmy skorzystać z zaproszenia. Uśmiechnęła się do panny Jurkowskiej i dodała: - Ja też strasznie dawno nie tańczyłam, a tak lubię taniec. - No to i nie ma gadania - z rozmachem klepnął się po kolanach pan Jurkowski. - Znaczy, w sobotę o szóstej przysyłam po szanownych państwa konie i rzecz załatwiona. Wilczur nie oponował dłużej, istotnie nie miał prawa odmawiać Łucji przyjemności potańczenia, wiedział zaś, że nie pojechałaby bez niego. Że zaś było to dla niej przyjemnością nie byle jaką, przekonał się nazajutrz, gdy zastał ją przy pruciu jakiejś sukni. Okazało się, że przy pomocy Donki zabrała się do przerabiania swojej warszawskiej wizytowej sukienki na coś, co mogłoby przypominać balową toaletę. Tak była tym zajęta, że ledwo dostrzegła wchodzącego Wilczura. - Myślę, że jeżeli tu wyciąć ze trzy centymetry - mówiła z przejęciem do Donki - a tutaj zmarszczyć, to fałdy dobrze się ułożą... Udrapowała na sobie sukienkę, przykładając ją do biodra i do ramienia. - Doskonale się układają - z pobłażliwym uśmiechem powiedział Wilczur. - Rzeczywiście tak jest dobrze? - zapytała poważnie. - Moja droga pani. Żebym ja się na tym znał choć odrobinę. Donka przyklękła przed Łucją i obciągając w dół sukienkę, powiedziała: - Jeżeli wypuścić tu obrąb na dwa centymetry, to i długość będzie jak raz. Wilczur chrząknął. - Hm. Gdy panie już to skończą, to proszę mi dać znać. - Dobrze, dobrze - w roztargnieniu powiedziała Łucja. - Zaraz skończymy. Wilczur wyszedł i usiadł na ganku obok Jemioła, który zajęty był robieniem papierosów. Dawniej się nigdy tym nie zajmował. Wilczur zwykł był sam robić papierosy dla siebie, a Jemioł zabierał z jego pudełka tyle, ile mu było potrzeba. Od czasu jednak powrotu profesora okazało się, że drgająca ręka uniemożliwia mu wykonywanie nawet tak prostej czynności. Któregoś dnia Jemioł to zauważył i odtąd, nie powiedziawszy słowa, sam przejął tę funkcję. Dawniej, widząc profesora robiącego papierosy, mawiał: - Oto drobny szczegół, charakteryzujący człowieka. Myśl o przyszłości. O najbliższej choćby, lecz o przyszłości. - Czy widzisz w tym coś złego? - pytał Wilczur. - Naturellement, sire. Czyż można mieć łeb wiecznie zaprzątnięty przyszłością? Czy nie widzisz katastrofalnych skutków takiego Standpunktu? - Przyznam ci się, że nie widzę, przyjacielu. - Bo nie umiesz na rzeczy patrzeć filozoficznie, darling. Zastanów się: ludzie myślą wciąż o jutrze. Co dzień o jutrze. I tylko o jutrze. Dzięki temu nie dostrzegają takiego drobiazgu jak dzień dzisiejszy. Nie dostrzegają teraźniejszości. Wciąż żyją jutrem, a gdy to jutro staje się wreszcie rzeczywistością, gdy zegar przemierzy odpowiednią ilość godzin i przeniesie ich w to jutro, już na nie nie zwracają najmniejszej uwagi. Bo jak wariaci wpatrzeni są w następne jutro. Płyną koło nich zdarzenia, przewalają się sprawy, coś się dzieje. Oni tego nie mogą widzieć, nie widzą, nie potrafią skupić na tym uwagi, bo cała ich uwaga skoncentrowana jest na przyszłość. Gdybym pisał monografię naszych czasów, dałbym jej tytuł: „Ludzie bez teraźniejszości". W tych warunkach człowiek dopiero na łożu śmierci, gdy z ust lekarza słyszy, że już nie ma przed nim żadnego jutra, dostrzega swoje dzisiaj. Niestety, to dzisiaj jest mało pociągające. I oto takim happy endem kończy się długi film życia dwunogiej istoty, pozbawionej upierzenia, a obarczonej bzikiem w pogoni za jutrem. Czy nie uważasz, maestro, że tkwi w tym paradoksalne marnotrawstwo?... Czy nie sądzisz, że ten system egzystencji spoczywa na niezachwianym fundamencie kretynizmu? Jeżeli mi oświadczysz, że system jest doskonałym narkotykiem przeciw świadomości prześmierdłej nudy dnia dzisiejszego, powiem ci, że widzę w tym głęboką moralność. Nie na próżno lekarze przez długie lata wrogo się odnoszą do używania narkotyków przy porodach. Musi w tym tkwić jakaś racja. Czemu tedy człowiek, rodząc swoje dzisiaj, ma być narkotyzowany gorączkową myślą o przyszłości? Nie można być mędrcem, nie znając teraźniejszości, nie widząc jej ani siebie w niej. Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego jestem mędrcem. Zastawszy obecnie Jemioła przy robieniu papierosów, Wilczur zauważył z uśmiechem: - Ho, ho, przyjacielu. Gdzież się podziała twoja mądrość, twój wstręt do „systemu jutra"? Nie przerywając swego zajęcia Jemioł odpowiedział: - Moją mądrość znajdziesz w jasnym spojrzeniu moich pięknych oczu, a wstręt w skrzywieniu moich złotoustych warg. Jeżeli zaś myślisz, że zmieniłem zdanie, grubo się mylisz. Po prostu zauważyłem, że ostatnimi czasy niedbale robisz papierosy, a ponieważ lubię palić porządnie napchanę, poszedłem na drobny kompromis z przeciwnościami życia i zrobiłem im małe ustępstwo. Wilczur spojrzał na swoją drgającą rękę. - Tak... Niedbale... Masz rację, przyjacielu. Stopniowo staję się zupełnym niezdarą. Jemioł nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. - I jakież stąd wnioski? - Smutne. - Nie podzielam tego zdania. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że przeciwstawiam się mu całkowicie i z najgłębszym przekonaniem. - Jakimże znowu poczęstujesz mnie sofizmatem? - Wilczur blado uśmiechnął się. - Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że utrata ręki czy nogi, słuchu czy wzroku jest rzeczą radosną. Jemioł z uwagą układał gotowe papierosy w pudełku. - Radosną to jest złe wyrażenie. Trafniej będzie powiedzieć: pożyteczną. - W czymże jej pożytek? - W stopniowości. Mądra natura wymyśliła niezgorszą regułę odzwyczajania istot żyjących od życia. Jakże mogła łatwiej to przeprowadzić, niż zamykając stopniowo kontakty człowieka z otaczającym go światem? Najczęściej śmierć przychodzi, już wtedy, kiedy życie niewiele jest warte. Reumatyzm uczynił ręce niezgrabnymi, podagra wyeliminowała nogi, że tak powiem, z obiegu, żołądek nie przyjmuje żadnych smakowitych pokarmów i nie trawi nic oprócz obrzydliwej kaszki, nerki nie chcą przepuszczać ani najmniejszego kieliszka wyborowej, serce nie pozwala na biegi konkursowe, uszy nie usłyszą śpiewu słowików i szemrania strumyków, nos nie odróżnia zapachu starej fajki od zapachu konwalii, oczy niedowidzą powabów najpiękniejszej kobiety, a gdyby i dowidziały, to i tak organizmowi nic by z tego nie przyszło, bo reszta jest już dawno na emeryturze... Wszystko to jest pięknie i logicznie skomponowane. Człowiek stopniowo staje się odizolowany od spraw tego świata. Pracuje w nim sprawnie tylko mózg, który oczywiście musi się czymś pocieszyć. Pociesza się tedy z reguły tym, że istnieje świat inny, gdzie można doskonale egzystować bez używania takich przyrządów, jak kończyny, żołądek, organ powonienia i temu podobne łatwo dezelujące się instrumenty. Powiedziałbym nawet, że to jest bardzo uprzejmie ze strony natury stwarzanie tak łagodnego przejścia między życiem a śmiercią. Starość z jej wszystkimi niedomaganiami jest dobrodziejstwem człowieka. Wilczur zmarszczył brwi. - Pod pewnym względem przyznaję ci słuszność. Ale wszystkie kalectwa i mankamenty, o których mówiłeś, nie zawsze są udziałem ludzi starych. Często spadają na tych, którzy znajdują się w wieku powszechnie uznanym za młodość lub dojrzałość. Jemioł zapalił papierosa i wsmakowując się w zapach dymu przecząco potrząsnął głową. - Nie biorę pod uwagę kwestii wieku. Taka kwestia dla mnie nie istnieje. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak przyznać ci oryginalność i pod tym względem, przyjacielu. Bo chyba jesteś na świecie jedynym wyjątkiem, który nie bierze pod uwagę wieku. - Mogę być jedynym. Czyż to w jakikolwiek sposób podważa prawdziwość moich twierdzeń i logikę rozumowania? Wiek to jest sprawa czasu. I tylko czasu. - Gruntownie się mylisz. To nie tylko sprawa czasu, lecz i rozwoju indywiduum w tym czasie. Kwestia osiągnięć wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych. Kwestia dojrzałości duchowej i umysłowej. Kwestia pozycji w społeczeństwie. Przechodząc od abstrakcji do rzeczywistości weźmy przykład. Przykład możliwości bliski i oczywisty. Weźmy mnie. Bynajmniej nie czuję się zgrzybiały i sądzę, że o wiele bardziej mógłbym być przydatny, gdyby nie to uszkodzenie ręki, gdyby nie to kalectwo. A po wtóre, mylisz się sądząc, że człowieka trzeba odzwyczaić od życia, przerywając mu stopniowo z nim kontakty. Tu stan psychiczny decyduje mocniej i dobitniej niż mankamenty fizyczne. Jakieś stosunkowo drobne niepowodzenia wywołują czasem zupełne zniechęcenie do życia i zobojętnienie na śmierć. Ba, trzydniowe bóle żołądka u człowieka młodego i całkiem zdrowego mogą mu tak obrzydzić życie, że bliski jest samobójstwa. A miałem i takich pacjentów, którzy po amputacji obu rąk i nóg nie przestawali jak najżywiej interesować się wszystkim, co ich otacza. Jemioł podniósł się. - Wybacz, cesarzu. Zastrzegam sobie prawo kontynuowania tej dysputy, ale zrobię to innym razem. Teraz, niestety, nie mogę ci służyć, gdyż zbliża się właśnie pora mojej codziennej procesji do Radoliszek. A ubezpiecz tymczasem swoją argumentację w jakimś towarzystwie asekuracyjnym. Zarobisz na tym na czysto, gdyż wypłacą ci grube odszkodowanie. Rozbiję ją tak, że nie zostanie kamień na kamieniu. Podniósł nad głową kapelusz i zanucił dość ochrypłym głosem: - Kamień na kamieniu, na kamieniu kamień, a na tym kamieniu jeszcze jeden kamień. I oddalał się wciąż nucąc, podczas gdy Wilczur z uśmiechem patrzył za nim: doskonale wiedział, że Jemioł przyśpieszył swoją wycieczkę do karczmy tylko dlatego, że właśnie nie umiał znaleźć kontrargumentów, a z zasady nie lubił komukolwiek w dyskusji przyznać słuszności. Gdy Wilczur zajrzał do Łucji, zastał ją zajętą szyciem. W ogóle stopień zainteresowania się Łucji oczekiwaną zabawą był dla Wilczura niespodzianką. O ile sobie przypominał, w Warszawie Łucja nader rzadko bywała na balach czy dancingach, nie przepadała nawet za takimi rozrywkami, jak teatr i kino. Wilczurowi wydawało się to zupełnie naturalne, gdyż odpowiadało jego własnym zainteresowaniom. Uważał ją za dziewczynę poważną, która nie na próżno poświęciła się tak odpowiedzialnej i wartościowej pracy, jak praca lekarza. Zaskoczony był teraz jej przemianą, bo za przemianę musiał uważać nagły pociąg do tańców. Jeszcze przed paru dniami śmiałby się, gdyby mu powiedziano, że Łucja przez wiele godzin może poświęcać swoją uwagę takim śmiesznym drobiazgom, jak przerabianie sukni. Czekała go jeszcze większa niespodzianka. Oto w sobotę, pomimo tego, że w ambulatorium czekało na opatrunki jeszcze sześć osób, Łucja, zostawiwszy dla Donki instrukcje, sama poszła do Radoliszek. Gdy po dwóch godzinach wróciła i zapytał ją, co się stało, powiedziała tak, jakby chodziło o rzecz zupełnie zwykłą: - Przecież dzisiaj mamy ten bal w Kowalewie i musiałam pójść do fryzjera, by mnie uczesał. Teraz dopiero zauważył na jej głowie jakieś dziwne fioki i loki. Nawet ładnie jej z tym było. Nie mógł się jednak zdobyć na powiedzenie czegoś więcej jak: - No, naturalnie, naturalnie. W duszy jednak wcale nie myślał, by to było rzeczą naturalną. Przy obiedzie zauważył, że miała też paznokcie wylakierowane na różowo. - Nie powinienem temu wszystkiemu się dziwić - perswadował sobie. - Jest młoda, a pędzimy tutaj taki szary i bezbarwny tryb życia. Ten bal jest dla niej zdarzeniem. Łucja jednak myślała nie tylko o sobie i o swoim wyglądzie. Przekonał się o tym, gdy szukając w szafie czarnego ubrania nie znalazł go, i dopiero rozejrzawszy się po pokoju zobaczył je rozwieszone na krześle. Było świeżo wyczyszczone i wyprasowane. O godzinie szóstej zajechały konie. Sadowiąc się obok Łucji w bryczce Wilczur poczuł zapach perfum. To zdeprymowało go do reszty i by pokryć zmieszanie, zaczął obszernie opowiadać Łucji ó jakiejś skomplikowanej operacji dwunastnicy, o której przeczytał w świeżo otrzymanym miesięczniku lekarskim. Ten temat zajął im całą drogę. Bale w Kowalewie i we wszystkich innych dworach owych stron dość znacznie różnią się od podobnych zabaw w stolicy. Różnią się przede wszystkim tym, że zaproszeni goście nie uważają sobie za punkt honoru przyjechać jak najpóźniej, lecz właśnie na oznaczoną godzinę, a czasem i na kilka godzin wcześniej. Toteż gdy Łucja z Wilczurem wysiadali przed gankiem kowalewskim, wewnątrz już było rojno i gwarno. Na powitanie do bryczki wybiegł młody gospodarz, a za nim przydreptała jego matka. Na ganek wyszło jeszcze kilka osób, by zobaczyć, kto przyjechał. Wilczur i Łucja spośród kilkudziesięciu obecnych gości znali zaledwie kilka osób. Poza Pawlickim i proboszczem byli to przeważnie ziemianie z bliższych i dalszych okolic, ich żony, siostry, córki lub matki. Nie dotarł tu jeszcze modny zwyczaj odmładzania się, i matki wyglądały istotnie jak matki, żony jak żony, a córki jak córki. Matki obsiadły kanapy, żony skupiły się w bocznym saloniku zawzięcie rozprawiając o sprawach gospodarskich, panny stały grupkami szepcąc, śmiejąc się i zerkając ku jadalni, gdzie podano dla panów wódkę i przekąski. Panowie bez różnicy wieku zgromadzili się stojąc przy stole. Rozmowa tu była ogólna. Przyszedł okres polowań i to zajmowało uwagę wszystkich, starych i młodych, doświadczonych myśliwych i początkujących. Tymczasem w salonie rozległy się pierwsze tony strojonych instrumentów. Sprowadzony z Radoliszek zespół orkiestrowy nie był wprawdzie liczny, gdyż składał się z trzech osób: pianisty, skrzypka i harmonisty, ale za to wypróbowany i cieszący się w całej okolicy dużym wzięciem. Z wolna młodzi panowie wynurzali się z jadalni i teraz dopiero pan Jurkowski zaczął przedstawiać ich Łucji i Wilczurowi. Oboje ze słyszenia znani byli już wszystkim od dawna. Nie tylko dlatego, ale i dzięki urodzie Łucji wkrótce dookoła nich zebrało się sporo młodzieży i wraz z dźwiękami pierwszego walca Łucja zaproszona została do tańca. Z kolei Pawlicki poprosił pannę Jurkowską i wkrótce salon zapełnił się wirującymi parami. Przekąska, a raczej wypite przy niej nalewki doskonale wpłynęły na humor mężczyzn i na ochotę do kręcenia się przy dźwiękach muzyki. Panie i tej podniety nie potrzebowały, gdyż sam taniec był dla nich podnietą. Łucja wyglądała ładnie. Mówiło jej to nie tylko lustro, w którym za każdym okrążeniem salonu kontrolowała swoją powierzchowność, lecz i spojrzenia wszystkich mężczyzn. Były tu kobiety i młodsze od niej, i lepiej ubrane, lecz mogła się nie obawiać braku powodzenia. Niestrudzona orkiestra prawie nie robiła przerw, a ponieważ danserów było więcej niż danserek, Łucja na krótkie zaledwie chwile przysiadała, by odpocząć, i znowu ją ktoś porywał do tańca. W dalszych pokojach starsi panowie zasiedli do brydża. Wilczur jednak, który w ogóle w karty grać nie umiał i nie lubił, stał na progu salonu rozmawiając z panią domu. O ile to było możliwe, nie spuszczał wzroku z Łucji i nie mógł się pozbyć dziwnego uczucia, że stała się dlań obca i daleka. Wydawało mu się, że ten połysk w jej oczach, te żywe rumieńce, ten uśmiech zalotny, że wszystko to jest czymś nienaturalnym i jakby nieprzyzwoitym. Nie licowało z jej powagą i z jej wartością wewnętrzną, którą tak wysoko oceniał, owo bezmyślne kręcenie się w ciasnej przestrzeni, w natłoku tańczących, przeginanie się w biodrach, niemal kokieteryjne przechylanie głowy. To nie była Łucja. Nie pomagały żadne refleksje. Na próżno tłumaczył sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, że tak być powinno, że Łucja jest młodą dziewczyną, a taniec od wieków jest przywilejem właśnie młodych dziewcząt, że to raczej dobrze o niej świadczy: umie pracować intensywnie, pożytecznie i poważnie, umie głęboko patrzeć na sprawy życiowe i na swoje obowiązki, a jednocześnie potrafi być wesołą i naturalną, bawić się tak, jak bawią się inne kobiety w jej wieku. Wszystko to było słuszne i przekonywające. O ile jednak mózg przyjmował to do wiadomości i akceptował, o tyle gdzieś w emocjonalnych ośrodkach tym silniej występował sprzeciw. Oto Łucja w objęciach swego partnera przesunęła się w tangu obok Wilczura i uśmiechnęła się doń ciepło i serdecznie. Odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, lecz natychmiast odwrócił głowę. Musiała to zauważyć. Gdy tylko orkiestra umilkła, zbliżyła się do niego. - Jak tu przyjemnie, prawda? - zapytała. - O tak - powiedział bez przekonania. - Orkiestra może nie jest najlepsza pod względem muzycznym, ale do tańca przecież sam rytm wystarcza. I niektórzy z tych panów naprawdę świetnie tańczą. Wilczur nic nie odpowiedział i teraz przyjrzała mu się zdziwiona. - Pan, zdaje się, z czegoś jest niezadowolony? - Ja? Ależ bynajmniej. - Pan się nudzi? - Cóż znowu... - O, bardzo mi przykro. Namówiłam pana na ten bal, kochany profesorze. Jaka ze mnie egoistka... Posmutniała i dodała szybko: - Przed kolacją nie wypada wyjechać, ale zaraz później wrócimy do domu. Wilczur wzruszył się jej gotowością. - Za żadne skarby, panno Łucjo. - Kiedy pana to wcale nie bawi! Z uśmiechem rozłożył ręce. - Ha, to już moja własna wina. Skoro nie tańczę, należałoby przynajmniej nauczyć się grać w brydża lub interesować się polowaniem. Miałbym wtedy dość interesującego zajęcia. Niechże pani da spokój wszelkim skrupułom. Musi pani raz wreszcie wybawić się za wszystkie czasy. Bo jeżeli... Nie dokończył, gdyż orkiestra zagrała znowu i przed Łucją skłonił się nowy danser. - Czy mogę panią prosić do fokstrota? - Z przyjemnością - odpowiedziała Łucja i dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że Wilczur nie dokończył zdania. Nie mogła się jednak cofnąć. Skinęła mu głową i znalazła się w objęciach wysokiego bruneta o marzycielskich oczach. Znała go tylko z widzenia i wiedziała, że jest ziemianinem gdzieś z północnej części powiatu. Nazywał się Nikorowicz. Spotykała go czasami w Radoliszkach. Nikorowicz też ją stamtąd pamiętał, gdyż powiedział: - Widzę już panią po raz trzeci. Pani może na mnie nie zwróciła uwagi. Nie wszyscy mają takie szczęście jak Wicek Jurkowski... - Czymże się to szczęście wyraża? - zapytała lekko rozbawiona. - Ba, żebym umiał pani dokładnie odpowiedzieć. Ale Wicek to taka skryta bestia, że tylko chrząka i mruczy pod nosem. Wiem jednak, że widuje panią bardzo często. A czy już to samo nie jest szczęściem? - Niechże pan ze mnie nie żartuje - zaśmiała się. - Rzeczywiście pan Wincenty zagląda dość często do nas do lecznicy, lecz takie „szczęście" dostępne jest każdemu, kto cierpi na niestrawność lub ma skaleczony palec. Danser westchnął. - Och, wobec tego będę się starał przy dzisiejszej kolacji nabawić się niestrawności, a jeżeli to nie poskutkuje, jutro sobie utnę palec. - Widzę, że pan zdolny jest do poświęceń - zaśmiała się. - O tak. Do każdych. Powtarzam jednak, że Wicek ma wyjątkowe szczęście. Bo braku apetytu nigdy u niego nie zauważyłem i nie dostrzegłem również, by brakowało mu palców. A jednak bywa u pani często. Czy nie może mi pani powiedzieć, w jaki sposób udałoby mi się dostąpić takiegoż przywileju? - To nie jest żaden przywilej, proszę pana. Miło mi będzie, jeżeli pan nas kiedy odwiedzi w lecznicy. - Dziękuję pani. I na pewno z tego skorzystam w najbliższym czasie. Chwilę tańczyli w milczeniu, po czym Nikorowicz zapytał na pozór obojętnym tonem: - Jakże się pani podoba Kowalewo? - Bardzo tu ładnie i miło. - A te braki, które tu jeszcze są, zostaną wkrótce uzupełnione. - O jakich brakach pan mówi? - Spojrzała nań zaciekawiona. Zawahał się i odpowiedział: - Właściwie mówię o jednym braku. O jedynym braku: Wicek nie ma żony, a Kowalewo pani. Domyśliła się, do czego Nikorowicz zmierza, i powiedziała: - W Kowalewie są aż dwie panie. Nie słyszałam też, by pan Jurkowski zamierzał się żenić. Nie wspominał mi o tym. - Ach, tak? - zdziwił się Nikorowicz. - Więc jeszcze nie oświadczył się pani? Ponieważ zmarszczyła brwi, pośpieszył dodać: - Bardzo przepraszam za wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy. Pani łaskawie mi wybaczy, ale sądziłem, że to już jest tajemnica publiczna. W całym powiecie wszyscy mówią głośno, że Wicek stara się o pani rękę. - To pomyłka - powiedziała z naciskiem. - Mogę zapewnić pana, że nie ma w tym źdźbła prawdy. - Jednak... - zaczął Nikorowicz. Przerwała mu: - Pan Jurkowski jest znajomym profesora i moim i przykro mi, że jego odwiedziny w lecznicy mogą być tak nietrafnie komentowane. Rozmowa ta wzburzyła Łucję. Nawet nie przypuszczała, by bywanie Jurkowskiego w lecznicy tak bardzo wszystkim rzuciło się w oczy. Teraz jednak dopiero ze spojrzeń obcych, z niektórych powiedzeń i stosunku do siebie Łucja mogła wywnioskować, że uważają ją tu prawie za narzeczoną gospodarza. Długo wahała się nad wyborem sposobu zdementowania tych mylnych przypuszczeń. Wreszcie postanowiła rozmówić się jasno i otwarcie z Jurkowskim. Wkrótce nadarzyła się ku temu sposobność: poprosił ją do tańca. Ponieważ mogli ich usłyszeć tańczący obok i z urywków dosłyszanych zdań domyślić się, o czym mówią, gdy już tango się kończyło, zaproponowała: - Chciałabym z panem pomówić na osobności. - Ależ z największą przyjemnością. Tym bardziej, panno Łucjo, że i ja panią o to chciałem prosić. Przeprowadził ją przez sień i przez pokój, gdzie grano w brydża, do swojej kancelarii. Nie było tu nikogo. - Proszę pana - zaczęła rzeczowo, siadając na fotelu, który jej przysunął - dowiedziałam się dzisiaj, że w okolicy krążą niedorzeczne plotki, jakoby pan w stosunku do mnie czy też ja w stosunku do pana żywimy zamiary małżeńskie. Spojrzał na nią z niepokojem i zapytał: - Dlaczego pani te pogłoski nazywa niedorzecznymi? - Po prostu dlatego, że opierają się na czczym wymyśle. Na absurdalnym wymyśle. - Jeżeli nawet na wymyśle, nie widzę bynajmniej jego absurdalności. Chciała mu oszczędzić odmowy i dlatego potrząsnęła głową. - Absurd polega tu na tym, że zarówno pan, jak i ja doskonale wiemy, że nie jesteśmy przeznaczeni dla siebie. - Ja wcale tak nie sądzę - odrzekł marszcząc brwi. - Na pewno pan tak sądzi - powiedziała z naciskiem. - Po pierwsze, pan jest ziemianinem. Potrzebuje pan żony ziemianki, która by zajęła się gospodarstwem, która by prowadziła panu dom. Ja Jestem lekarzem. Jak pan wie, przeniosłam się w te strony po to, by pracować społecznie. Nie mam pojęcia o gospodarstwie. Nie znam się na tym i uważałabym, że marnuję swoje zdolności, swoje fachowe przygotowanie, gdybym zarzuciła pracę lekarską. Pracę tę zresztą uważam za swoje powołanie i nigdy się jej nie wyrzeknę. Milczał przez chwilę i odezwał się wreszcie prawie gniewnie: - A któż pani powiedział, że ja wymagałbym od pani jakichkolwiek wyrzeczeń się? A któż pani powiedział, że ośmieliłbym się narzucać pani gospodarowanie w Kowalewie?... Niczego więcej nie pragnę, tylko tego, by pani została moją żoną, i w niczym pani nie zamierzam krępować. Będzie pani mogła robić, co się pani podoba. Zechce pani, to wybuduję tu w Kowalewie dla pani lecznicę jeszcze większą niż tamta. Powiada pani, że nie jesteśmy dla siebie przeznaczeni. A. to nieprawda. Bo odkąd panią poznałem, to widzę, że żadna inna nie była dla mnie przeznaczona, tylko pani. Oczywiście, może nie jestem wart takiej żony jak pani. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale za to wiem, że potrafię być dobrym mężem, że nie zawiedzie się pani na mnie. Bo jak mówię, to mówię, a jak powiadam, że panią kocham, to nie ma w tym źdźbła kłamstwa. Umyślnie nie spieszyłem się z wyznaniem, bo chciałem, żeby pani mnie mogła poznać i wyrobić sobie o mnie sąd. Co zaś dotyczy gospodarstwa, to do tej pory, dzięki Bogu, matka żyje i tym się zajmuje. Siostra już pewno za maż nie wyjdzie, bo i ochoty do tego wielkiej nie ma. Słowem, o gospodarstwo nie ma się co kłopotać. Otóż, panno Łucjo, zapytuję panią, gdzie tu jest absurd? Gdzie tu jest niedorzeczność? Niech pani się nie obawia, nie jestem młokosem i zanim do pani się z tym zwróciłem, wszystko przemyślałam i wziąłem pod uwagę. Łucja zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Nie wszystko. Bardzo mi przykro, że muszę to panu powiedzieć. Wcale nie wziął pan pod uwagę moich uczuć i moich zamiarów. Nie zgadzam się z tym, co pan mówił o sobie. Nie wierzę w to, bym mogła być dla pana odpowiednią żoną. To jedno. A po wtóre, nie mogłabym nią zostać i dlatego, że nie jestem wolna. Że mam pewne zobowiązania... - A nie może się pani ich pozbyć? - Nie chcę się pozbyć tych zobowiązań. Opuścił głowę. - To znaczy, że pani kogoś kocha. - Tak - odpowiedziała krótko. Milczał przez dobrą minutę, a później powiedział usiłując się uśmiechnąć: - A to rzeczywiście wyrwałem się jak Filip z konopi... Ale któż mógł wiedzieć?... Jakże nawet miałem przypuszczać... Nie słyszałem, by ktoś tu w okolicy starał się o panią, a znowu z Warszawy nie wyjeżdżałaby pani, gdyby tam... Bardzo przepraszam. Nigdy bym nie ośmielił się narzucać... gdyby nie przeświadczenie, że pani jest wolna. Najmocniej przepraszam. W jego wyrazie twarzy było szczere zafrasowanie i smutek. Po dłuższym milczeniu nagle podniósł na nią oczy, w których błysnęło niedowierzanie. - Proszę pani... - zaczął. - A może pani tylko w ten sposób chce osłodzić mi gorzką pigułkę? Byłoby to dla mnie nad wyraz krzywdzące, gdyby pani za moją szczerość i za moje uczucia odpłaciła mi takim wykrętem. Jednak naprawdę nie zauważyłem, by ktoś zabiegał tu o pani względy. A w naszej okolicy nic długo nie da się utrzymać w tajemnicy. Niechże mi pani powie szczerze i po prostu: - nie podobasz mi się, będę czekała na lepszego. Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - Pańskie przypuszczenia się nieuzasadnione. Powiedziałam pani prawdę. Istotnie kocham innego i zostanę jego żoną. Znowu umilkł i stał przed nią oparty o stół z oczyma wbitymi w ziemię. - Czy... czy mogłaby pani wymienić mi jego nazwisko? - Nie sądzę, by to było potrzebne - powiedziała chłodno. - Ach, jeżeli to tajemnica... - zauważył z ironią. - Wcale nie tajemnica. Nie zależy mi jednak na rozgłaszaniu tego, bo to jest moja prywatna sprawa. - Czy pani mnie uważa za plotkarza? Interesuję się tym dla siebie i wyłącznie dla siebie. - Więc dobrze. Mogę panu to powiedzieć. Mówiłam o profesorze Wilczurze. Szeroko otworzył oczy. - Jak to?... Łucja wstała. - Jeszcze sekunda - zatrzymał ją. - Czy chce pani powiedzieć, że kocha pani profesora i że zostanie jego żoną? - Tak, proszę pana. I proszę, byśmy na tym skończyli rozmowę. Gdy wrócili do salonu, właśnie proszono do stołu. W jadalni i w przyległym pokoju zrobiło się gwarno. Kolacja, jak zwykle w tych stronach, była aż nadmiernie obfita. Siedzący jednak obok Łucji gospodarz prawie nic nie jadł, natomiast dużo pił i był wciąż ponury, na próżno usiłując nadrabiać miną. Musiało to zwrócić powszechną uwagę, gdyż zwłaszcza panie zerkały w jego stronę, zaciekawione, i przenosiły swój wzrok z niego na Łucję, domyślając się, że między nimi musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie. Łucja, ratując sytuację, starała się być wesoła i ożywiona, rozmawiając z swoim drugim sąsiadem. Po kolacji znowu zapytała Wilczura, czy nie lepiej byłoby pojechać do domu. Teraz naprawdę tego chciała, lecz Wilczur, wciąż dopatrując się w jej gotowości poświęcenia, najkategoryczniej odmówił. - Poznałem tu bardzo interesujących dwóch panów i doskonale mi się z nimi gawędzi - zapewniał. - Jutro niedziela, możemy sobie pozwolić na jeszcze parę godzin zabawy. Orkiestra znowu zagrała i Łucja znowu tańczyła prawie bez odpoczynku. Wilczur w poszukiwaniu owych dwóch interesujących panów zajrzał do jadalni, gdzie służba krzątała się przy sprzątaniu ze stołu. Przy końcu jednego z nich siedział samotny pan Jurkowski i pił wódkę. Wilczurowi wydało się, że go nie poznał, zmierzył go bowiem prawie nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Musiał już być porządnie pijany. Zawsze bowiem odnosił się do Wilczura nader życzliwie. Wkrótce potem spotkali się ponownie w małym saloniku. Ponieważ w salonie słynny mazurzysta pan Skirwoyn popisywał się właśnie swoim niezrównanym mazurem, tutaj było pusto. - A, pan profesor. Jak to dobrze, że pana profesora widzę - odezwał się Jurkowski. - Chciałem panu opowiedzieć jedną zabawną historyjkę. Wyglądał przytomnie, lecz pewne niedokładności w dykcji świadczyły o nadmiarze pochłoniętego alkoholu. Wilczur uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale. - Z przyjemnością jej wysłucham. Chociaż przyznam się panu, że nie należę do znawców humoru. Jurkowski podniósł palec do góry. - O, na tym humorze to szanowny profesor pozna się z łatwością. Po prostu boki zrywać. No, mówię kochanemu profesorowi, boki zrywać. Wilczur udał zaciekawienie. - Słucham, słucham. - Otóż niech pan sobie wyobrazi, mam tu polowego. Porządne chłopisko. Od dawna już u mnie służy. U ojca mego służył. Coś już będzie ze czterdzieści lat, jak jest u nas polowym. Dzieci wychował, doczekał się wnuków. A coś przed trzema laty owdowiał. Rozumie pan? Owdowiał. - Rozumiem - łagodnie potwierdził Wilczur. - I uważa profesor, wszystko byłoby w porządku, ale w zeszłym roku diabeł go opętał. Przychodzi do mnie, całuje mnie w rękę i mówi, że się chce żenić. Uważa pan: chce się żenić! Zdumiałeś, powiadam. Po co tobie się żenić?... Przy córce mieszkasz, baby nie potrzebujesz. Stary pryk z ciebie. I z kimże się chcesz żenić?... A, powiada, z Małgośką od Lawończuka. A Lawończuk, trzeba profesorowi wiedzieć, to biedak nad biedaki. Ziemi dziesięcin dwie czy trzy, a chałupa pełna dzieci. Głodem przymierają. Ta jednak Małgośką była niebrzydką dziewczyną. Nieraz ją tam matka do roboty w ogrodzie brała, to zauważyłem, że niebrzydka. Tylko zmizerowane to, zachudzone... No, ale pobrali się. Dałem im tam krowę i myślę sobie: co to z tego będzie?... Aż i niedługo czekałem. Patrzę, na folwarku parobki i dziewuchy wciąż się śmieją i śmieją, palcami polowego wytykają. Aż i on sam do mnie przychodzi. Prosi, by go nocnym stróżem zrobić. Zacząłem wypytywać o powody, a on mi do nóg. Rady nijakiej znaleźć nie mogę - powiada. - Jak mnie wielmożny pan nie wyratuje, to sczeznąć przyjdzie. Zacząłem się dopytywać. A okazuje się co. Że żona mu, gdy tylko się odpasła, na prawo i na lewo z parobkami się puszcza. On w pole, ona do parobków. A wie profesor, co ja mu na to powiedziałem? - Skądże mogę wiedzieć? - Wilczur wzruszył ramionami. - A ja mu powiedziałem: - To i wszystko w porządku, durniu jeden. A cóż ty myślałeś, że młoda kobieta życia nie potrzebuje? Ze wciąż na ciebie, starego grzyba, będzie się patrzeć i za tobą świata nie widzieć? Chciałeś się żenić - trzeba się było żenić z babą starą jak ty. A nie z młodą dziewuchą. Prawo takie jest na świecie, że młody do młodego ciągnie. Więc jak byłeś durniem, to teraz cierp... Tak mu powiedziałem. Cha... cha... cha... Złapał profesora za guzik i zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy, pytał natarczywie: - Miałem rację czy nie?... No co, profesorze? Miałem rację czy nie?... Wilczur przybladł. Już od połowy opowiadania pana Jurkowskiego zrozumiał aluzję. W pierwszej chwili uczuł się najboleśniej dotknięty, później zrobiło mu się wstyd za człowieka, który we własnym domu pozwala sobie na podobnie niegodne obrażanie swoich gości. Teraz zorientował się, że zarówno podchmielenie, jak i zaczepka musiały mieć jakąś poważną przyczynę. Prawdopodobnie Jurkowski oświadczył się Łucji, a otrzymawszy odmowę, popadł w rozgoryczenie, które podyktowało mu ten nie licujący nie tylko już z gościnnością, lecz ze zwykłą przyzwoitością postępek. - No, profesorze, założę się o dwa konie z bryczką, że pan powiedziałby to samo. Czyż nie? Jest przecież pan lekarzem i rozumie pan, czego organizm wymaga, gdy jest młody, a czego nie może dać, gdy jest stary. Ponieważ trzymał Wilczura za guzik i trudno było się z nim szamotać, profesor spojrzał nań i spokojnie powiedział: - Zanadto symplifikuje pan swoje poglądy, sądząc, że małżeństwo jest jedynie i wyłącznie sprawą organizmu. - Ale i organizmu - upierał się Jurkowski. - Niechże mi profesor powie, co owa Małgośką miała robić. Powie pan, że jest niemoralna. Zgoda i na to. Ale gdyby była moralniejsza, to co zrobiłaby?... Co?... Ano, uciekłaby od niego. Rzuciłaby go do ciężkiego diabła i poszłaby z innym. A gdyby była jak ta lilia bezgrzeszna, no to zostałaby przy nim i cierpiała do śmierci. Takie jest prawo na świecie, profesorze. I nikt go nie zmieni. Ot, co. Wilczur z trudem panował nad swoimi nerwami. Aluzja była bardziej dotkliwa, niż jej autor mógł przypuszczać. Przypomnienie Beaty i jej ucieczki odżyło z całą jaskrawością. Uczuł się nagle niewypowiedzianie starym, zmęczonym i zniechęconym do życia. Nie miał żalu do Jurkowskiego. Rozumiał, co ten człowiek przeżywa sam. Marzył teraz tylko o jednym: jak najprędzej stąd się wydostać. Korzystając z napływu gości do saloniku, wymknął się gospodarzowi i udał się na poszukiwanie Łucji. Zastał ją w salonie. Tańczyła. Minęła dobra godzina, zanim zdołał zamienić z nią kilka słów. - Jakże się pani bawi? - zapytał. Spojrzała nań z niepokojem. - Co panu jest? - Ach, nic - zbagatelizował. - Czuję się trochę zmęczony. Odzwyczaiłem się już od wielkich przyjęć, tłoku i hałasu. - Więc może pojedziemy już do domu? - zaproponowała. - Jeżeli nie sprawi to pani zbyt wielkiej przykrości... - Ależ żadnej - przerwała mu. - Zaraz poproszę o konie. Pani Jurkowska próbowała ich zatrzymać, lecz w końcu uległa. Niezbyt długo nawet czekali na konie. Na dworze padał deszcz. Siedząc w otwartej bryczce okryci kapturami burek nie mieli ochoty do rozmowy. Prawie całą drogę odbyli w milczeniu. Każde z nich przeżuwało własne myśli. Łucja rozpamiętywała oświadczyny Jurkowskiego. Wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie. Uważała go za człowieka miłego i na wskroś porządnego. W żadnym jednak wypadku, nawet wówczas, gdyby nie kochała się w Wilczurze, nie zostałaby żoną tego młodego człowieka. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie odpowiadał jej jako typ, ale i z tej racji, że była przekonana o słuszności swoich argumentów. Ludzie powinni się żenić w swojej sferze. Powinni się żenić tak, by zainteresowania jednej strony były jednocześnie zainteresowaniami drugiej. On nie mógł mieć pojęcia o jej pracy, ona o jego. Po prostu nie znaleźliby wspólnego języka. Byliby jak dwoje obcych, skazanych na współżycie. Na przykład z takim Kolskim, chociaż go nie kochała, chociaż ich zapatrywania były często diametralnie przeciwne, zawsze miała o czym mówić, nie tylko dlatego, że był lekarzem, lecz dlatego, że wychował się i pracował w mieście, że oboje czerpali swe pojęcia, wyobrażenia, upodobania, zwyczaje z jednego środowiska, z tego samego gatunku kultury. Nie widzieli się teraz przecież od tylu miesięcy. Rozdzieliła ich tak duża przestrzeń i nawet odmienny tryb życia. A jednak korespondowali z sobą bardzo często i zawsze mieli sobie coś do powiedzenia. A z profesorem na przykład. Czyż mogła się z nim nudzić? Była przekonana, że rozumie każde jego spojrzenie, każdy jego ruch. I zdawało się jej, że również on czuje się jej bliski, że nie widzi w niej żadnych dla siebie tajemnic. Przebywają przecież z sobą od tak dawna, i każda z nim rozmowa nie przestaje być największą przyjemnością. Patrząc w przyszłość, w przyszłość u boku tego człowieka, nie widziała przed sobą najmniejszej chmurki. Nie wątpiła, że będzie szczęśliwa. Może na chwilę gdzieś na dnie świadomości odezwało się w niej trochę żalu, że przyszłość ta nie będzie obfitowała w rzadkie bodaj rozrywki tego rodzaju, jak na przykład dzisiejsza. Zaraz jednak przyszła rozsądna refleksja, że zdolna jest przecież do tak niedużych ofiar, jak wyrzeczenie się tańca. Ciemno już było zupełnie, gdy zajechali przed ganek lecznicy. Wilczur w sieni zapalił lampę i pierwszy zauważył jakiś papierowy pakiecik, oparty o kałamarz na stole. - Cóż to jest? Depesza? - powiedział, biorąc do ręki. Istotnie był to telegram adresowany do Łucji. Zbliżyła się do lampy i otworzyła. Spojrzała na podpis. Depesza była od Kolskiego. Podczas gdy Wilczur poszedł zajrzeć do szpitalnego pokoju, Łucja zaczęła czytać: „Zwracam się do pani w imieniu profesorowej Dobranieckiej z gorącą prośbą. U jej męża stwierdzono niebezpieczny nowotwór w mózgu. Stan jest prawie beznadziejny. Minimalne szansę ratunku w operacji. Zabieg będzie trudny i skomplikowany. Dobraniecki nie chce mu się poddać w przekonaniu, że nie może się udać. Oświadczył, że zgodzi się na operację jedynie w tym wypadku, jeżeli zechce jej dokonać profesor Wilczur...” Łucja przetarła ręką czoło. Wprost wierzyć nie mogła swoim oczom. „Pani Dobraniecka błaga panią, a i ja do tej prośby się przyłączam, aby zechciała pani wpłynąć na profesora Wilczura, by nie odmówił ratunku umierającemu. Wie, że nie ma prawa o to prosić. Ze niczym sobie na taką przychylność nie zasłużyli i że profesor Wilczur uważa ich za wrogów. Dlatego zwraca się przeze mnie i do pani. Ufamy, że nie odmówi pani swojej pomocy. Czekamy telegraficznej odpowiedzi. - Kolski". Łucja zmięła depeszę w ręku. Wiadomość spadła na nią obuchem. Ileż radości i dumy wypełniło jej myśli. Oto sam los w najzłośliwszy sposób mścił się na tych złych ludziach, oto samo fatum kazało im szukać pomocy i ratunku u człowieka, któremu wyrządzili tyle najokropniejszych krzywd. - Ach, podli. Po trzykroć podli. - myślała. - Nazywali go pogardliwie znachorem. Rozpowszechniali oszczerstwa o nim. Twierdzili, że powinien porzucić chirurgię. A teraz, gdy zagroziła śmierć, jak psy skomlą o łaskę! Do sieni wszedł profesor. Impulsywnie chwyciła go za rękę. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Jej oczy iskrzyły się triumfem, a na policzki wystąpiły silne rumieńce. Oddychała szybko. - Czy coś się stało? - zapytał. - Pani jest taka wzburzona... - A tak! Tak. Stało się. Stało się coś, co musi przekonać o sprawiedliwości Boskiej! Niech pan posłucha. Wyprostowała zgnieciony arkusik i przerywanym głosem zaczęła czytać depeszę. Słuchał z rosnącym zdumieniem. A gdy skończyła, milczeli oboje przez dłuższą chwilę. Wilczur patrzył w ziemię. Na jego twarzy odbił się głęboki smutek. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i powiedział cicho: - Bóg mi świadkiem. Nie mogę... Jakże... Nowotwór w mózgu... I taka ręka... Wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę, która widocznie pod wpływem niespodziewanego wrażenia dygotała bardziej niż zwykle. - Jakże ja z tą ręką... To przecież niepodobieństwo. - Ale ta bezczelność - wybuchła Łucja. - Ta bezczelność tych nędznych płazów! Po tym wszystkim, co panu zrobili, ośmielają się!... Ludzie o miedzianym czole!... Wilczur nic nie odpowiedział. Założył w tył ręce i ciężko chodził z kąta w kąt. - Napiszę Kolskiemu, że dziwię się temu, jak mógł podjąć się pośrednictwa. I w dodatku mnie również o pośrednictwo prosi. Wilczur zatrzymał się przed nią. - Nie może mu pani z tego robić zarzutu, panno Łucjo - powiedział. - Nie wolno pani zapominać, że jest on przede wszystkim lekarzem. Że jako lekarz obowiązany jest nie pominąć żadnego, absolutnie żadnego sposobu ratowania pacjenta. - Czy nawet wtedy, gdy ten pacjent jest zbrodniarzem? - zawołała w podnieceniu. Wilczur spojrzał poważnie w jej oczy. - Nawet wtedy. Nawet wtedy, proszę pani. Znowu zapanowała cisza. - Niech pani do niego zadepeszuje - odezwał się Wilczur. - Niech pani napisze, że nie mogę. Że nie władam jedną ręką... I depeszę trzeba wysłać z samego rana. Czekają tam na odpowiedź... A teraz dobranoc, Łucjo. Niech pani śpi dobrze. Oburącz ścisnęła mocno jego rękę. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, długo stała nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jakże bardzo podziwiała tego człowieka. Przecież wiedziała doskonale, że musi on żywić do Dobranieckich już jeżeli nie chęć zemsty, jeżeli nie nienawiść, to w każdym bądź razie najgłębszy wstręt, najsłuszniejszą pogardę. Najhaniebniej go skrzywdzili, chwytając się ohydnych środków walki. Opluli jego dobrą sławę, wydarli mu jego majątek, zmusili do opuszczenia stanowiska, do wyjazdu z Warszawy. Nie. Ona nie znalazłaby w sobie dla nich cienia litości. Nie potrafiłaby na chwilę zapomnieć o doznanych krzywdach, tak jak wiedziała, że i Wilczur musi o nich pamiętać. A jednak on aż Boga musiał wzywać na świadka szczerości swojej odmowy. I Łucja w tej chwili musiała w sobie stłumić jakby uczucie radości, że zły przypadek, nad którym bolała, przydaje się oto, by uniemożliwić ratunek tego łotra bez czci i wiary. Profesor powiedział, że nawet zbrodniarza ratować trzeba. Tak. Tak. Ale są zbrodnie, są przecież takie zbrodnie, które wykluczają miłosierdzie. Długo nie mogła zasnąć, wzburzona tym wydarzeniem. Obmyślała tekst depeszy, którą jutro rano wyśle. Chciała ją zredagować w słowach cierpkich i dotkliwych, po namyśle jednak uznała, że byłoby to nielojalne w stosunku do Wilczura. Nazajutrz rano sama postanowiła odnieść depeszę do Radoliszek. Gdy wychodziła z lecznicy, spotkała konnego posłańca z Kowalewa. Miał list od młodego dziedzica. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że na kopercie nie było jej nazwiska, lecz nazwisko profesora. Zaintrygowało ją to. O czym mógł pisać pan Jurkowski do Wilczura?... Oddała mu list nie pytając o jego treść. Wilczur w milczeniu otworzył kopertę, przeczytał i widząc oczekującą Łucję, uznał za potrzebne wyjaśnić: - Ach, nic, proszę pani. To taki drobiazg. Rozmawialiśmy wczoraj o pewnej sprawie, którą pan Jurkowski uznał za tak ważną, że przysłał mi jeszcze dodatkowe informacje. W istocie list brzmiał, jak następuje: „Czcigodny Panie Profesorze! Wczoraj nieco nadużyłem alkoholu i nie byłem zupełnie przytomny. Zdaje się, że pozwoliłem sobie opowiadać Czcigodnemu Panu jakieś nieprzyzwoite historyjki. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Najmocniej jednak przepraszam, wyrażam najszczerszy żal i proszę Pana Profesora o niechowanie do mnie urazy. Z najgłębszym szacunkiem - Wincenty Jurkowski". Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur